


let's get away on a roman holiday

by orphan_account



Series: we'll be looking for sunlight, or the headlights (till our wide eyes burn blind) [6]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Canon Compliant, Condoms, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Dom/sub Play, Edgeplay, Endearments, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Feels, Fix-It, Fluff, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, Lube, M/M, Making Love, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Power Bottom Elio, Praise Kink, Prep, Protectiveness, Riding, Rimming, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Difference, Size Kink, Subspace, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, all consensual though, thigh kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was here, as it always was.The spot that Elio always remembered as theirs in Rome, down that alley where Oliver had pushed him up against the wall and kissed him. He smiled and leaned against Oliver as they stood in front of the place where they had spent fevered hours, kissing and drinking until the early hours of the morning. If he closed his eyes, or looked hard enough, he could see himself, a younger version of himself, leaning against Oliver, dazed, staring up at him longingly.Their old ghosts.Sequel to:keep me by your side. You don't necessarily need to read the first series but it probably would help!





	let's get away on a roman holiday

**Author's Note:**

> I can never describe that kiss right, like it was in the film, it was so beautiful - the one Rome. In the next one, Oliver's parents are going to make a new appearance! 
> 
> NOTE: The scene in the sexy time is discussed off screen and is all consensual. Remember safe sex, my lovelies. Foreplay, consent and prep is ALWAYS important. Geez, it's actually ridiculous that I need to actually say that CONSENT IS IMPORTANT. Shouldn't that be a given?!
> 
> EDIT: As of 20/11/2017, I made some changes. 
> 
> Any mistakes are my own. I own no one. If anything sounds wrong or isn't clear, let me know!

* * *

It was here, as it always was.

The spot that Elio always remembered as theirs in Rome, down that alley where Oliver had pushed him up against the wall and kissed him. He smiled and leaned against Oliver as they stood in front of the place where they had spent fevered hours, kissing and drinking until the early hours of the morning. If he closed his eyes, or looked hard enough, he could see himself, a younger version of himself, leaning against Oliver, dazed, staring up at him longingly.

Their old ghosts, hands in the other’s. Oliver smiling down at him. Elio with his mouth open, hair tousled as he leaned against the older man for support. Heat blanketing them in the summer. Their mouths barely touching until they were, skin pressed against the other’s. He could still feel the way Oliver had held him, the way they had kissed without a care in the world. He could see them, the ghosts of his past dancing around him, in and out of focus until they caught up to who he was now.

“I remember this spot,” Oliver said, holding Elio’s hand in his own. “We kissed right against that wall.” He smiled down at Elio, like he had that night.

“We did,” Elio replied, like he had that night, eyes wide and hopeful as he looked up at the other man. Their ghosts faded into the night, just as the drunken events of that time melted on their tongues. Words lodged in their throats.

“It feels like a lifetime ago,” Oliver whispered, stroking the back of Elio’s hand. He brought it up to his chest and held his hand there, like he had two summers ago.

Elio reached up to push himself into Oliver’s hold. And as always, Oliver melded to hold Elio, to wrap around him and pull him in close. To be the blanket that held him at night, the warmth that kept his nightmares away or worries locked under key. Part of him was still trying to prove to Elio that he was worthy, in fact, it was probably all of him doing that.

They walked slowly into that alley, as their ghosts had, against that wall, wrapped up in each other. Oliver’s hands were gentle on his face, kissing him as he had then and ever since. His body was singing like a hummingbird for Elio, encircling around the smaller man, soft. Like their love, like their memories dancing around them. Like their old selves who threw up in the corner and kissed right after, until the moon melted in the sky and the stars winked at them.

Oliver’s mouth opened to taste Elio’s, licking in there. He tasted like strawberries and home. They parted lips briefly, only to kiss again and again and again, Oliver’s fingers stroking Elio’s cheeks. Like two summers ago when they’d been dying to be close and never part, for the limited time they had. Now, it was slower, but no less passionate. _Gentle_. Lips chasing the other, butterfly kisses, lingering tongues. The taste of each other. Familiar and wholesome.

Their ghosts would always rest here. Those nights would always be treasured by the both of them and the pain that had passed. But they were together now and as they drew back to look at each other, to hold each other, breathless, they smiled.

Their stories, their memories, their moments together would forever be alive in this place, in this world. But they’d left so many memories in other places. After San Francisco, they’d gone back to New York, only to gather up their clothes and things. They’d decided, quite last minute, to go backpacking across Europe. They spent two weeks in the U.K, then in France, Greece (particularly Delphi), Spain and then finally, back in Italy, until the new academic year started.

Elio had finished everything for university and he’d gotten his grades back for his first year. He’d passed with flying colours and Oliver had taken work with him, planning for the next year. Whenever they had down time, he spent time preparing.

But they’d left moments in France, visiting the south this time. They’d left kisses in the U.K., and touched an ancient time in Greece. They’d had heated dinners in Spain and then found themselves back, almost where it had all began. Their love had been spread over so many other countries, dotted with their ghost spots. Places that would always hold a part of them, a part of their story.

“I love you, Elio,” Elio whispered into the space between them.

“I love you too, Oliver,” Oliver replied. Kissing him again, just like last time. Like those times before, all the times in between. Those soft echoes of their love, wherever they were, were not as strong as it was here. In Rome, together again, in the same place.

“Our ghost spot,” Elio said, resting his head against Oliver’s shoulder.

Oliver kissed his head.

 _Always_.

*

They were spending two nights in Rome before going back to Elio’s parents’ place as a surprise.

They only had a week back and then they’d be back in the States, to wind down before the new semester started. They were a tangle of bodies after that kiss outside, down in that alley, like they had two years ago. Oliver was sitting back in the chair that the hotel room had, head thrown back as Elio’s mouth wrapped its way around his cock, after they’d taken a shower.

The night before, Oliver had an idea. Right now, he was lost to delicious pleasure as Elio suckled on his cock like it was the best thing he’d ever tasted. He rested his head on Oliver’s thigh and closed his eyes, whimpering around his mouthful when Oliver ran his hand through Elio’s curly locks.

“Baby,” Oliver groaned, thrusting his hips. Elio only sucked more. He moaned and opened his eyes. That was enough for Oliver to come, that tight heat around his cock sending him ever the edge, looking into Elio’s wide, beautiful eyes.

Elio swallowed everything he gave and when he let up from Oliver’s cock, he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. Oliver grunted at the sight and pulled him up onto his lap. Elio straddled his hips and buried his face in Oliver’s neck. Even after what they had done, he was blushing, _adorable_.

Elio loved how when they had sex, Oliver was always the one sprouting endearments, no matter how they made love or what they did. Always coaxing Elio to let go, comforting him, holding him close, kissing him. Making him feel good. It made Elio’s head fuzzy with want and desire. Oliver wanted Elio to feel safe, to feel loved and if Elio showed as little as a wink of discomfort they would stop.

Elio moved his hands gingerly down Oliver’s body, to where his jeans were open and his belt was. He tugged on the belt and moved his open mouth to Oliver’s ear.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked, breath hot on Oliver’s skin. Oliver groaned, he wanted to ravish Elio right there and then, but he held back. He didn’t want to do this without talking about it first. He wanted Elio to enjoy this too.

“I want to tie you up,” Oliver muttered. His heart was pounding in his chest. Elio had known he was mulling something over because Oliver always frowned when he was thinking.

They were silent for a moment and Oliver thought he’d frightened Elio or disgusted him. He was about to pull away and forget this ever happened, when Elio moaned in his ear, face still buried in Oliver’s neck, skin hot, blushing furiously.

“You want to tie me up?” Elio asked. He drew back, feeling playful and looked at Oliver. His eyes were shining. He bit his lip cheekily. “With _this_.” He tugged on Oliver’s belt.

God, the room was hot. Oliver felt like his heart was in this throat. He really wanted to kiss Elio, devour all his sweetness, claim him as his own. But he held back for a moment. He needed to be sure that this was something Elio wanted.

Contrary to popular belief, though bottoming, or being a submissive is stereotypically, seen as a position that holds no power, it was the **_opposite_**. Elio definitely held the power here, if he said no, Oliver would do what he said. He was helpless in wanting to pleasure Elio, he would do whatever Elio wanted or didn’t want to make him feel good.

Elio held the cards. What he said went. If he didn’t want this, then they would drop it and never approach the topic again, unless Elio himself brought it up.

“Yes,” Oliver replied. He was buzzing out of his skin. He itched to hold Elio, but the most he could bring himself to do, was wrap his arms around Elio’s back and hold him close. “Do you like the sound of that?”

Elio hummed happily, moving closer still, putting his nose against Oliver’s. His eyes were blown black. He smiled, face playful like an elf’s. He thought about teasing Oliver, making him wait for it but that felt too cruel with the hopeful, slightly ashamed and worried expression on Oliver’s face.

Just when Oliver was about to recede back into himself, Elio cupped his face and kissed him deeply, moaning into the older man’s mouth. It went on for a couple of moments until Oliver had to pull back to ask again. “Baby, I need you to say yes or no. You have to be sure.”

Elio giggled, nuzzling his nose against Oliver’s. He was delirious with pleasure and happiness. He forced his brain to communicate what he was feeling. Did he want this? 100%.

“Yes, yes, _yes_ ,” Elio whispered, voice strong in the darkness. Eyes twinkling in the moonlight. “Yes, Oliver. I want that.”

Oliver grinned, relieved, cupping Elio’s face this time. He brought their mouths together again. The night melted away around them. It was going to be a fun couple of hours.

*

Elio’s arms were tied above his head to the headboard with Oliver’s belt. It was hooked around the headboard, with his wrists lying in the loop and buckled firmly. His legs were spread on the mattress and he was naked like the day he was born.

Oliver was lying next to him, hands gentle on his skin. Feather light. “Sweetheart, is this okay?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Elio replied, moaning when Oliver kissed his neck. There were love bites littered on Elio’s chest from where Oliver had stripped him (after asking of course!) and kissed him as clothes fell off his shoulders. He turned his face into the pillow and bared his throat for Oliver’s mouth.

Oliver grinned and nipped at his jaw, running his tongue down to Elio’s chest, and nipples, mouthing at the peaked buds, moaning at the taste of Elio’s sweaty skin.

“What do you say if you’re overwhelmed?” Oliver asked, checking, always checking. His big hands rested on Elio’s hips, stroking circles into his hipbones, comfortingly. He mouthed and suckled at Elio’s nipples, playing with one and tongued the other.

“Stop or Rome,” Elio sobbed when Oliver skimmed past his cock and parted his legs further. Elio arched, he wanted to be closer, to feel Oliver against him. “Please, please, _please_.”

They established a system for if and when it got too much for either of them - Elio would safe word out for when things weren’t feeling good anymore. The same went for Oliver.

For the night, it was only being tied up and making love. They weren’t going to delve further into the dynamic without discussing it more. There would be time to discuss and discover, explore things together. But for now, this was more than enough.

“What is it, baby?” Oliver asked, mouthing down Elio’s heaving chest and then stomach, leaving wet kisses in his wake, licking at his skin like a cat. He pressed his face into Elio’s stomach, mapping him with his mouth, claiming the skin before him. “You’re so _small_ and all _mine_.”

“Yes, yes, _yes_ ,” Elio whimpered, struggling against the belt. He wanted to wrap his arms around Oliver’s neck and pull his body on his, to be closer and closer still. But he was being good, he was being a good boy for Oliver.

“Baby, do you want to stop?” Oliver asked, looking up at Elio’s straining body.

Elio nearly cried, eyes flying open to look at Oliver. The thought of stopping made his heart stop. “ _No_! Please don’t stop, please don’t stop.”

“Then keep your hands up there,” Oliver growled into Elio’s hip, trailing his lips along the bones there, over the crown of brown hair around his cock. “Good boy. Such a good boy for me.”

Elio mewled, tears building his eyes. He was so close and yet there was no friction, no stimulation. His cock was smearing pre-come on his stomach. His mind was fuzzy and he wanted to let go, fall into the golden light that so often took him in moments like this.

Elio whimpered at the praise. _Preened_ under it. Heat built in his belly and the room felt so hot. He thrashed on the bed when Oliver licked at the head of his cock and then skimmed past, going to his inner thighs. There, he set up camp.

He stroked Elio’s pale legs, letting them rest over his shoulders. He nipped at his skin, sucking love bites into Elio’s inner thighs. At the sensitive skin there, so near his cock, where he wanted Oliver.

“Good boy, you’re doing so well, baby,” Oliver said, rumbling voice sending waves of pleasure through Elio’s body. His tongue mapped the skin there, tasting the sweetness there.

“ _Oh_ ,” Elio gasped, arching into Oliver’s mouth. His body was trembling with want. Pleasure rolled down his spine. He wanted more and more and _more_.

Oliver smiled wickedly and put his mouth back to his leg, so close to his cock and so far still, nibbling there. “You taste so sweet Elio, so beautiful.”

Elio clenched around nothing, wanting Oliver in him, on him, holding him. The need for Oliver’s hands to be all over him was all consuming. He lolled his head on the pillow, mouth open, eyes blurry.

Elio’s cock was red, straining against his stomach. Oliver took pity on him and mouthed at his cock for a moment before moving back down to his thighs and then balls. He latched onto one and then the other, before going lower, licking at Elio’s pretty hole.

“Is this okay baby?” Oliver asked, voice sending vibrations up his body. He mouthed at the rim playfully, smiling into his skin, when Elio sobbed.

“ _Yes_!” he cried out and then Oliver let up from his hole teasingly, right where Elio wanted him. He moaned and thrashed, “Oliver, please, _please_ –

His voice was cut off with a choked sob when Oliver took his cock into his mouth again and suckled the head for a couple of moments, letting Elio thrust up into his mouth. Oliver pulled back, playfully tonguing at the skin on Elio’s inner thigh and the delicious pleasure that was coursing through his body after being stimulated so well, so _good_ –

And then Oliver’s mouth was back on his rim, delving in deep, sucking and loosening the muscle there. He pulled back only for a moment to pour some slick on his hand and then on Elio’s cock.

“Yes, _yes_ ,” Elio babbled when he felt Oliver wrap his hand around his cock. “Hmm, _hmm_ , that feels good. Oliver, _Oliver_.”

Oliver moved his hand up and down as his tongue fucked Elio’s hole. He growled into Elio’s hole, breathing deeply through his nose. He pulled back and right when Elio was about to come, let go of his cock and went back to mouthing at his thighs.

“Oliver!” Elio cried out, tears on his cheeks. His eyes were swarming. Light behind them. His heart was hammering in his chest.

Oliver reached up and put his mouth on Elio’s neck, sucking there. He skimmed his hand down Elio’s hip to his ass and then squeezed. Teasingly asked, “you want me here, Elio?"

“Yes!” Elio moaned, spreading his legs further. Oliver chuckled and gently, ever so gently, not pushing in or entering, petted Elio’s hole with his fingers.

Then he rubbed his hard cock against Elio’s body, grinding his hips against the other male’s. The friction was just what Elio had needed and when Oliver mouthed at his ear, grumbling, “come for me, sweet thing.” He did just that, letting the light take him. 

“Good boy,” Oliver purred, still thrusting his hips until Elio cried out at the overstimulation, “you did so well, Elio.”

Drunkenly, Elio buried his face in Oliver’s neck, he made a plaintive noise. “Hold me,” he whispered, voice small and dazed.

Oliver smiled, unbuckling Elio’s wrists, kissing each hand and rubbing them gently as he did so. He sat up against the headboard and gathered Elio onto his lap.

The smaller male straddled his hips, face buried in his chest as Oliver massaged his wrists, applying some cream to them from the bedside table. Oliver pulled the covers over Elio’s back and held up a bottle of water to Elio’s mouth.

Oliver made sure they had everything ready before they’d done all this.

Elio drank the water down and when he was finished, passed it back to Oliver. Oliver drank his share and then cupped Elio’s face. Kissing his lips and forehead. “What do you want to do now?” Oliver asked. “Tell me, baby.”

Elio smiled, pleasure drunk. “I want you in me.”

Oliver chuckled, leaning forwards to kiss him properly. Then, he said against his mouth, “that I can do.” He lay Elio out on the bed again.

“If you want to stop –

“I know, I know,” Elio smiled, a giggle in his voice, running his hands through Oliver’s hair. They were both sweaty. Even with the window open just a jar, to let some air in, the room was filled with the smell of their loving making and the heat of their pleasure drunk bodies.

“Good,” Oliver grinned, kissing him gently. And then poured some more lube onto his fingers and Elio’s already wet with spit hole. He petted the entrance with his slick finger before pushing in gently.

“Keep going,” Elio whispered, panting up at the ceiling. He relaxed and let his legs fall loose on the bed and let the sphincter muscle at his hole slowly relax. Having already come, delved a lot into foreplay and being high on pleasure, meant that his body was already singing.

Oliver nodded, waiting for Elio to guide him. There was a little resistance, so he paused. This was neither of their first times but prep was important and was always needed. He let his finger rest there, holding it in place for a moment.

The lube and spit had eased the way but that didn’t mean that Elio’s body was entirely ready. He waited for Elio to arch his body and babble, “Oliver, _please_.”

Oliver petted the inside of his hole with lube, massaging, stretching, loosening the muscle there, even more so as he played with the rim. When Elio relaxed further and the muscle loosened with Oliver’s care, he pushed his finger in a little more and waited for Elio to react.

“You’re doing so well, sweetheart,” Oliver said, kissing his thigh.

Elio moaned and nodded, arching in his hold, “keep going, please,–

“Okay, okay,” Oliver reassured him. His finger slipped in easier now and he started stroking his inner walls. He grinned when Elio melted into the bed and Oliver started crooking his finger, curling it upwards as he searched for Elio's sweet spot.

“Oh, _oh_ ,” Elio mewled, “yes, keep – keep, _yes_.”

Oliver kissed Elio's quivering thigh. As he did, he slid another finger in along side the other, both of them now slipping through. "Good so far?" 

Elio nodded, gulping breathlessly as he rocked on Oliver's hand. He stroked Oliver's face affectionately, looking down at him and brushed his fingertips over Oliver's cheekbone. Oliver smiled into his palm, kissing him there. 

"Hi, sweetheart," Oliver whispered into his skin. 

"Hi - oh, _hmm_ ," Elio moaned when Oliver crooked his fingers gently, scissoring them as the loosened muscle clenched around his fingers. Elio threw his head back and fisted his hands in the bed sheets. Oliver started thrusting his fingers in and out slowly at first, guided by Elio’s moans. "Oliver. _Oliver_." 

"You're so beautiful," Oliver smiled, kissing Elio's thigh again, nipping there, "good boy, you're doing so well." It took a couple of minutes of stretching and massaging as the muscle fluttered around his fingers, but he found it. Elio’s prostate. After being together for a year and having known his body for those couple of weeks before they got back together properly, Oliver knew how to pull moans from Elio’s mouth.

He was then able to fit another slick finger in when the hole loosened further. He kept going, until Elio was sobbing up at the ceiling, cock hard against his stomach. “Oliver, _Oliver_ , oh, God. There, _there_.”

Oliver leaned up and kissed him on the mouth as he fingered Elio open, minutes passed and then Elio was whining into his shoulder. “Please, please, I’m ready.”

Oliver groaned at the sweet sound of Elio begging, letting a couple more minutes go between them. He slipped in fourth finger. He had no idea how much time had gone but he was always careful and would rather draw it out, than hurt Elio.

"Okay, okay, Elio," Oliver growled into Elio's temple, mouthing down his face, possessive lips catching Elio's. They had been wrapped up in each other for a _long_ time that night (enough time that they could get hard again) and by the time Oliver had rolled on a condom on his straining cock, he knew this wasn’t going to last long. 

He pushed in, just the tip and stilled for a moment. “God, baby, you feel so _good_.” Elio felt so hot around him, wrapped so wonderfully, making him delirious with desire.

Elio babbled his whimpers up at him, eyes closed. Heat pooling in his belly. He wrapped his legs around Oliver’s back and dug his fingers into Oliver’s shoulders, scratching down his muscles which only spurred Oliver on further.

He thrust in slowly, keeping only the tip inside Elio which was driving the brunette insane. He wanted to roll them over and ride Oliver’s cock until he came all over his lover’s chest.

“ _Please_ , stop teasing,” Elio mewled, trying to tug Oliver closer, “come on, _oh_ –

Oliver grunted, “think you can come just from this? Just from the tip baby?”

Elio would have glared if he could. If he wasn’t hung up on desire. Oliver grinned down at him and kissed him hard, pushing his tongue into Elio’s mouth. Elio groaned and kissed him back, gasping when Oliver started thrusting his hips, maddingly slow.

“Come on, please,” Elio _begged_ , he didn’t care anymore. He could blush about it later. Right now, he knew he wanted to come and feel Oliver’s cock inside him.

Oliver nipped at his throat and then braced himself over Elio, “sweet thing, you want me? Take it then, come on, Elio.” Teasing him like he always did.

Elio grabbed at the challenge. He used the power in his hips and flipped the over. Oliver let out a _oof_   and laughed happily when Elio straddled his hips, lowering himself back on Oliver’s cock slowly. The smile on Oliver’s face was kissed right off when Elio started bouncing on his cock.

Elio opened his mouth against Oliver’s, whining there as heat built in his belly, hips moving erratically. His thighs were screaming as he lifted himself off and back down on Oliver’s cock, riding him fast and hard, chasing the pleasure in his belly.

“Ah, ah, _ah_ ,” he panted, rocking on Oliver’s lap, as Oliver thrust up, nailing Elio’s sweet spot. “Yes, there, there, please, _Oliver_.”

The headboard was knocking on the wall. He was bouncing without abandon now, as Oliver met his movements, dancing into the night together. Elio was higher than a kite, he threw his head back, he could feel it building as his hips stuttered.

“Good boy, you’re so beautiful,” Oliver placed his hands on Elio’s hips, “come for me baby.”

Elio felt amazing around him. He would never get over the heat, the feeling of being inside him. How intimate and special it felt. How he felt whole and needed and wanted and loved. The fact that Elio let him in so close, let him stay there.

“Yes, _yes_ ,” Elio preened under the praise, rubbing his cock against Oliver’s stomach as he rode his lover’s cock. The stimulation to his prostate was making him fly and his moans echoed around the room, the light built and built, stomach flipping, heart hammering and then – _oh then_.

He fell into the stars behind his eyes. He fell into the golden warmth that had been spilling, filling up the heat in his stomach and covered Oliver’s chest.

He rolled his hips until he fell forwards onto Oliver’s chest, no matter the come between them. He buried his face in Oliver’s neck and moaned there, clenching around Oliver’s cock. “ _Oliver_ , _please_.”

It was enough to set Oliver off, he had been holding on for too long, to let Elio chase his pleasure and finally let himself go, groaning into Elio’s hair and came inside the condom. “Thank you, baby, thank you,” Oliver growled, wrapping his arms around Elio’s back, stroking his back.

Even with the condom between them, Elio could feel the heat of Oliver’s come inside it and it made him roll his hips a couple of times. They both moaned and then stilled, panting into each other’s skin.

“That was amazing,” Elio said, words slurred as he spoke into Oliver’s neck. He smiled, sleepily, happily, “so _hot_.”

Oliver stroked his back, holding him impossibly closer. “Yes, yes it was. You were…God, Elio, _wonderful_.”

Elio blushed under the praise and nuzzled in closer. Oliver was happy to hold him. He’d get them up in a minute. He’d remove the condom and discard it, he’d clean Elio up and kiss his trembling lips. He’d feed him some chocolate and water. He’d say praise after praise as he checked Elio over, making sure that he was happy.

“Does anything hurt?”

Elio shook his head, “no, feels good. Everything is good.”

He’d order room service and ask them to knock and leave it outside. He’d get the food in and feed Elio his dinner, and then eat his own. He’d get them both into the bath and wash them thoroughly, he’d sit with Elio in his arms until he was ready to get out. He’d dry Elio and rub cream into his skin, dress him in Billowy and underwear. He’d dry himself and dress.

He’d clean the room as well as he could, use the spare sheets given when he’d ordered room service and replace the coverings. He’d air the room and then when everything was done would pick Elio who had been watching him from the chair, with happy, dazed eyes, wrapped in a blanket, up and cuddled with him on the bed. He cupped Elio’s face and nudged their noses together.

“Did you really enjoy that?”

Elio nodded, nuzzling in closer, “yes, did you?”

Oliver chuckled, “of course I did.”

Elio smiled and kissed him lazily, sleepily.

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN NOTE: 
> 
> The scene in the sexy time is discussed off screen and is all consensual. Remember safe sex, my lovelies. Foreplay, consent and prep is ALWAYS important. Geez, it's actually ridiculous that I need to actually say that CONSENT IS IMPORTANT. Shouldn't that be a given?! If anything sounds wrong or isn't clear, let me know!
> 
> Note: when using lube, make sure that it's not oil based because it will cause latex condoms to tear. The lube they used is water based so that doesn't happen.
> 
> Comments, kudos and bookmarks are appreciated!


End file.
